Allen O'Neil
"YAHAHAHA!" '-Allen O'Neil' "Come on, Boy!" '-Allen O'Neil' "Go home to your mommy!" '-Allen O'Neil' "You're mincemeat!" '-Allen O'Neil' "See you in hell...!" '-Allen O'Neil' Allen O'Neil is one of the main soldiers in the Rebel Army, and a recurring mid-boss in most Metal Slug games. Despite seemingly dying after every battle, he consistently reappears at full strength, and as such is often referred to as "immortal". Story Prior Metal Slug Allen O' Neil was the most trusted soldier from Donald Morden while he was a commander in the Regular Army. When Morden started his rebellion, Allen followed him out of loyalty, helping him in his coup d'etát against the Regular Army. Metal Slug During the Regular Army's operation in the Käthehirt Valley to destroy Rebellion motor pool, he singlehandedly slaughtered the incoming Regular Army troops as they climbed up the mountain. He was ultimately defeated, and thought to be dead. Metal Slug 2/X Allen reappears again to fight on the bridge to the Rebel Secret Base in the Artic.he will always have 2 rebel soldiers to help him in the fight. As he was defeated, he fell off the cliff and was eaten by an Orca. Metal Slug 3 Allen is the first midboss of Stage 5, controlling a Hairbuster Riberts, and was defeated again. Later in the same level, when the heroes are making their escape from the crumbling Rugname, Allen shows again, this time to give support fire for them, but only if the player is not in possession of the Metal Slug. Metal Slug 4 Allen appears in the second boss fight, controlling the tower pillbox. After the tower is destroyed, he is thought to be defeated. Notably, this is the first time in the series that Allen serves as an end-of-level boss, as opposed to his usual mid-boss status. The commandos fought him again in a factory, and after he was defeated, where it is revealed that this Allen is in fact a terminator-like android possibly built by the Amadeus, who is the main antagonist in this game. It should be noted, however, that using a similar process, the Amadeus was successful in creating a mass produce Morden Robot army that led people to believe Morden was behind the Amadeus Syndicate. Metal Slug 6 Allen himself does not appear in Metal Slug 6 but some of his characteristics make an appearance in the final mission, when you fight against either of the other main characters. They share some characteristics with Allen, such as his grenade throw, but are stronger than Allen himself. Metal Slug 7 Allen once again shows himself, this time for a battle between giants! Allen is riding a Rebel Gigant, as the player faces him in a Slug Gigant. Allen is once again defeated. Personality Though he is consistently acting tough, intimidating the GF's, and always rudely commenting to his enemies, he is quite brutish, and will continue a fight until HE declares it ended. Usually laughing at the heroes, calling them 'dead meat', 'worthless', and overall 'sissies', he is more bark than bite. His skin tints red with the more pain he encounters, along with increased aggression and clouded judgment. The only thing that keeps Allen alive besides his muscles and guts is his devotion and will to return home to his wife and son after a hard day of fighting. Design His Design is based both off of Mr.T http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._T and Rambo http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rambo. His M240 Bravo Machinegun is one of the two real modern Firearms in the Rebel Infantry (as opposed to their weird mix of german WWII rifles and futuristic Weapons), the other being the AR-10. Strength Allen is very huge and muscular. Allen can raw bench press 310 kg. Fighting Style If you notice there is a blank room with 4 platform (2 on left and right) then you know who's coming. Yes, it's Allen. His main attack is using his M60, shooting off quick, silent bursts, so watch out. He can also aim upward, which is very deadly if you're on the upper platforms. A note that when he uses this he usually says "Come on, boy!". His secondary attack is throwing fast and flashing Pipe bombs (the same shape as the ones you use). If you're too far from him, he might throw several of these. He usually says "Go home to mommy!" when uses this. And if you're too close too him, he'll start using his knife and might say "You're mincemeat!". Remember, his knife only covers the front around near him, so melee him from behind. He always jump around from platform to platform and it's very annoying. When you defeat him, he'll say "See you in hell!" Trivia *His head resembles to the russian commonist, Vladimir Lenin. allen ms3d.PNG|Allen O'Neil in Metal Slug 3D. es:Allen_O'Neil